Manual data entry can be error-prone, tedious, and time consuming. However, there is a lack of easily automated methods for extracting data in a portable document format (PDF) and/or other data files. While some technologies, such as optical character recognition (OCR) technologies, exist for helping extract data from images, such technologies are imperfect and can result in various errors or misidentifications. Further, even using OCR technologies, data extraction generally requires a human to proofread and correct errors.